


“Was It Really A Mistake...” ~Frerard One Shot~

by tictailram



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Graphic Description, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictailram/pseuds/tictailram
Summary: When things get a little out of hand at a house party Gerard get into serious trouble. Not only does his younger brother find out, but his whole fan base!





	“Was It Really A Mistake...” ~Frerard One Shot~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short and I’ve been working on it for awhile in hopes of making it the best I can for you guys! I really hope you enjoy and if you want to see more of my work I’d be more then happy to share!!❤️

“Look we were drunk. It didn’t even mean anything.” Frank said hesitantly to the mass of fans bombarding the band with questions. Gerard walks a bit faster ahead of the rest of his band. After being caught with the man he loved, yet couldn’t say anything about was one of the most embarrassing things. 

Making his way through the crowd and into the enclosed building, Gerard walked to a bathroom and quickly stepped inside closing, and locking the door behind him. Anxious enough as is he pulled out a pack of Marlboro Smooths, ignoring the no smoking sign plastered in the corner by the mirror. He set one between his lips and with a shaky hand lit the cigarette, taking a long hard draw. He held in the smoke for a moment letting the nicotine work it’s magic settling his unwired nerves. Gerard still had the taste of Frank in his mouth, and could still feel his body pressed against his own. He exhales only to follow it with another drag. His hand reaches up toward his neck slowly trailing it to his collar bone, the feeling of Frank’s lips still clear in his mind. 

He let his head drop into his hands, his red dyed hair falling towards the floor. How could he let himself do something like this? More importantly, why did he do it in the first place. For being drunk Gerard remembered everything of that night and how it all played out so well. The memory played over and over in his mind. Did it really mean nothing?

~Friday 10:55pm House Party Atlanta, GA~

Gerard sat on the worn out couch, a rum and coke in hand. More rum then coke this go around. It wasn’t very late, but people where wasted. No one really stayed still they were all over the place and in a blur for him. His band mates where spread out talking to different people. Gerard finished the last bit of his drink and set his solo cup down on the small coffee table in front of him. Standing, a little unsteady because of how intoxicated he was he made his way outside where a group of people were boging. He walked over running his fingers through his hair and smiled a hazy smile as he was welcomed into the ‘circle’. They talked for awhile about nonsense puff puff passing as they did. Gerard took the blunt and inhaled the bittersweet taste a few time before passing it. He sat for awhile until he was satisfied with how baked he was, before making his way back inside where he was pulled into another circle. 

He didn’t pay to much attention as he took a spot back on the work out couch he was before next to a chick, with short black hair and heavy eyeliner. People were talking, multiple conversations going on at once and not one conversation could hold Gerard’s attention. Until, Frank came over and sat down on the floor, on the other side of the coffee table. He had a solo cup in hand filled with god know what. Gerard found his gaze ending on Frank, how perfect he looked to him in that moment. His long black hair and his plae skin. Frank was wearing tight skinny jeans and his black and white stripped shirt that tripped Gerard out. Every now and then the two would make eye contact but one of them would look away. Gerard bit his lip smiling slightly at the way Frank would laugh at something someone said, and for some reason he could feel himself getting turned on by this. 

After a few minuets of admiring him, Gerard got up steading himself on the arm of some guy.  
“I’m gunna go take a leak...” he says excusing himself from the group and walking down a hallway stumbling into an open bathroom. He closed the door behind him and did what he needed to do. When he was finished he washed his hands and opened the bathroom door stepping out, though not two steps from the bathroom his body was being pinned against the hallway wall. Frank looked at Gerard with grinning eyes and eager lips. The smell of alcohol stained his clothes and breath, but Gerard didn’t care. He looked at Frank his eyes hazy as he bites his sore bottom lip giving him a half smirk. Gerard always had feels for Frank, from the very first day he asked him to be in his band. Things just got rough between the two when Gerard was having trouble with his sexuality, but in this moment nothing else mattered to him except Frank being so close to him.

“Hey..” is the first word passed between the two coming from Frank’s mouth. This sets Gerard’s cheeks a blaze with Frank’s voice so close to him.  
“Hi.” he returns feeling Frank push up against him in the slightest bit. Gerard can feel himself getting hard against Frank and becomes embarrassed, his eyes falling from Frank’s face to his chest as his lips part the slightest bit. Frank keeps Gerard’s arms pinned above his head against the wall, he looks at Gerard’s lips licking his own before moving one of his legs in between Gerard’s thighs pressing hard against his groin. Looking for a reaction Frank searches his face and is pleased when Gerard furrows his brows and holds in a moan. He grins and moves more against Gerard’s crotch. Gerard parts his lips again letting out the softest moan. With that Frank leans in and presses his lips against Gerard’s neck.

Feeling Frank’s lips make contact with his skin made his stomach knot up. He bites down on his bottom lip again smiling as he does so moving his hips forward on Frank’s leg. Frank kisses up and down Gerard’s neck slowly biting softly every now and then teasing him. After much of this Frank kisses Gerard on the lips softly and only once at first. Gerard’s eyes widen a bit, but he moves his head in forward and presses his lips against Frank’s. Soft kissing at first, then Frank lets go of Gerard’s hands and kisses him harder sliding his tongue in his mouth. Gerard’s hands almost immediately go to Frank’s hair tangling his fingers in it. Frank wraps an arm around Gerard’s waist pulling his hips forward and back against his leg as he rubs Gerard. 

As this continued Gerard’s erection grew, making his pants tighter then they were before, but he couldn’t help himself. With Frank pushed between his legs as they kissed was something he only dreamt about. After a few more moments of this Frank soon pulled away his own erection bulging in his pants begging to be touch. Gerard was panting a bit his face soft and his mouth open slightly, his eyes open looking at Frank. Frank grins takes him by the belt loop and leading him to a bedroom down the hall. As the shuffled into it Frank pushed Gerard on the small bed closing the door behind them. Gerard propped himself up on his elbows to look at the male that stood in front of him. His brain was so out of focus really and pretty much blank as the alcohol and mary jane mixed together. Frank faced Gerard walking over to the edge of the bed where the red headed male sat up his face tilted up towards him. Grinning, Frank took Gerard’s face in his hands and leaned down kissing him yet again. Gerard closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Frank and running his fingers along the raven haired man’s spine. 

Frank kissed him for awhile longingly and hard until for a moment, pulling away biting Gerard lip pulling it gently as he moved away. Gerard kept his eyes closed enjoying the feeling as he moved his finger nimbly under Frank’s shirt feeling his soft bare skin, the warmth kissing the tips of Gerard’s cool fingers. Frank let go of his lip and pulled off his shit for the older male, Gerard grins pulling Frank’s body closer by the belt loops of his pants. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others bare chest staying still for a moment like that, before moving a little lower on his body kissing another place. Frank’s skin broke out in goosebumps feeling Gerard’s lips against him. He ran his fingers through Gerard red hair that was surprisingly way softer then it looked. Gerard moved Frank back away from the bed a bit so he could sink down to his knees. He looked up at Frank who was looking at him as well, he slipped off his oversized army green shirt and bit his lip as he started to unbutton Frank’s pants. 

Frank closed his eyes and smiled swaying only the slightest bit as he felt so heavy on his feet. He let his mind wonder for a second, before he was snapped back to reality by the extreme warmth and pleasure on his erection. Opening his eyes quickly he looked down at Gerard, seeing him already go to work. The feeling Frank had made him even more weak in the knees seeing Gerard. Gerard bobbed his head quickly taking as much of Frank in as he could, pulling off he stroked the shaft and flicked his tongue around the tip tasting the pre cum already. Frank let out a soft moan when he felt Gee’s warm tongue on his sensitive tip, making him almost crumble at the slightest movement. Gerard took all of Frank in once more, the tip of his nose only slightly grazing Frank’s stomach. He stayed like that for a moment his throat tightening around Frank’s length causing Frank to let out another moan, this one just louder then the last. Please with the sound Gerard pulled off of Frank panting as he came off a trail of saliva running down his chin. 

Frank pulled Gerard up slowly “God you’re really fucking good at that...” he says with a very hard slur to all his words as he grins at Gerard. Gee smiles his cheeks tinging the slightest bit pink. He runs his finger over Frank’s chest slowly before Frank pushes himself against him kissing him hard yet again. Gerard falls back onto the bed kissing the male back the same, he felt Frank undoing his pants and sliding them down his legs. Gerard’s naked body exposed to Frank. He was quite thin his ribs poked out and his bones were more outlined now. After Gerard started to hate the way his body looked he stopped eating really becoming very malnourished, but neither of them seemed to notice now.

He kept his eyes closed as they kissed enjoying every single bit of it. Frank pulled away though sticking his index and middle finger into his mouth coating them with spit. Gerard watched and as Frank’s hand disappeared he bit down on his lip knitting his eyebrows together when Frank started pushing the two finger into him. Frank started pumping his fingering inside Gerard grinning as he looked at Gee’s heated face. After Frank felt like he was open enough he didn’t waste anytime and immediately shoved his whole length into him. Gerard let out a loud moan gripping Frank’s shoulders, he wasn’t expecting it all in at one time. Frank knit his eyebrows together as Gee did once before feeling Gerard’s tightness around his cock. 

He slowly started to thrust his hips and with every one he earned a lustful moan from Gerard. Frank slowly began picking up speed, panting as he did so. The friction felt so good to both of them. Then Frank hit Gerard’s prostate making the red hair male arch his back moaning loudly in pleasure. He hit it once more getting the same reaction so he continued to hit the same spot harder and faster and every time he did so Gerard would tighten. The moaning sweaty mess they were only turned the two of them on both inching toward their climax with each minuet.

Outside their room the music was blaring everyone was drinking and smoking enjoying themselves. Mikey was drunk and with a fan of his band, the two were making out on the stair case and decided they wanted to go somewhere else. They stumbled down the same hall Gerard had 30 minuets earlier coming to the bedroom. Mikey opened the door as it wasn’t locked. The moment it was opened Mikey and Gerard made eye contact and he bent over throwing up on the floor. Frank still thrusting in Gerard, the girl laughed and pulled out her phone filming what she could. Gerard pushed away quickly from Frank who then turned around covering his junk with his hands staring dead at the camera. 

Gerard moved to find his clothes on the floor, and franticly threw them on. Frank did the same and the girl was in a laughing fit her phone faced toward Mikey who was horrified. When dressed Gerard quickly ran from the room Frank doing his best to go after him, yet failing when he had to lean against the wall for balance. 

The rest of the night was a blur and when the morning came the band all got back on their tour bus not one of them saying a word to each other. The girl had posted the video and tons of their fan base had seen it. Gerard was crushed, because for some reason he loved it. He loved being with Frank and the thought of it hurting everyone else broke him. Mikey wouldn’t look at either of them the whole way to the venue the whole group only exchanging a few words.

~Present, in the bathroom at Cobb Energy Preforming Arts Center~

Gerard sits on the floor, cigarette in one hand his head hung low. His shoulders begin to shake as tears roll down his face. Crying alone in the bathroom.

“Was it really a mistake...”


End file.
